Vimh
by Miracle Vedilien
Summary: ******GOOD OLD (see bio)******a.k.a.What happens when I get bored during summer vacation. PURE HYPERNESS! What else is there to explain? PG for mild swearing.R&R, please? First fic!


Vimh- a.k.a. What happens during summer vacation when I'm really, REALLY bored!

> > > > > > > > Vimh
>>>>> 
>>>>> a.k.a What Happens When I Get Bored During Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: "Embrace" blongs to the wonderful, talented Beegees. Fanfiction.net belongs to Fanfiction.net, the wonderful website you are at right now! Tamora Pierce owns herself. Veronica owns herself, Matthew owns himself, and Jeremy owns himself. The grocery store owns itself and its half-dead fish. If I owned any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the characters from "The Circle of Magic" Quartet I wouldn't have written this right now... Astrocamp belongs to someone I don't know, but I do know they also own CIMI. The antelope, squirrel, and cows belong somewhere in the world. I don't know who exactly owns the Empire State Building, but it's definately not me.Pretty much the only things I own are as follows: myself (I hope), Vimh and Vimhaletta, Bob, the big announcer guy, and Bobbette, the Big announcer gal, Maria the Hippo, my computer (I love my computer), and the so-called plot (I think. I mean who else would want to own such a stupid story?) 

A/N: Erm... Yeah. Well! Here it is my first fanfic, if you could call it that. Anyway, if any of you have ever read any of my reviews, or letters, or things likethat, you might have noticed that often a little thing called the Voice Inside My Head shows up. I finally decided to name him, and give him his own fanfic. His name is Vimh. And though this messed up fanfic is not really about him, I decided to name it after him. It was more for my amusement, I think, than anyone else's. Anyway, it's a bit stupid, and there's a bit of fluff toward the end, but it does get a bit funnier as you go on. It'snot at all how I usually work believe me... I'm usually more hyper. Maybe it's cause I used up all my hyperness at Astrocamp, trying to survive while making friends. Which reminds me: Two shout outs cause I have to say them. One to Jeremy, because he was the first cute guy who was taller than me and who didn't look totally bored when he danced with me (He was actually smiling! Ü) And a second shout out to Veronica, my best friend at camp, who got me to go up to Jeremy and ask him to dance, and got me to take his picture. Thanks, V.! Oh, and I didn't get to beat up Matthew in this story but maybe I'll give him to Death-Eaters in my next fanfic...   
Anyway, r&r! You can flame, but give me a reason. Don't just say something like "short and stupid," though in this case it would more likely be "long and lame." If you don't give me a reason, I'll send my friends, the mosquitos of Idyllwild, after you. I figure that they had so much fun tearing me to bits while I was at Astrocamp, they'll have fun tearing you to bits. And I'll use the flames to burn all those people who are banning Harry Potter, and use the fire to melt the marshmellows for my s'mores! So there! Or, you could just review and tell me I pretty, smart, and talented. 

Whatever you do, Enjoy! 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|   
Me: Man, I'm bored...*pause* I know! I'll go on Fanfiction.net and read Snape-fics! *logs on and goes to Fanfiction.net.* 

Voice inside my head (Vimh): Hello! 

Me: Oh, hello, Vimh! 

Vimh: Fanfiction.net again? 

Me: Yep! *pausesas ifthinking (a/n: of course we all know I'm not really thinking, that's much to hard for me at the current moment Ü)* Wait a second! What are you doing here, Vimh? You're only supposed to talk to me when I'm typing reviews, letters, "All About Me" sorts of things, and authors notes! 

Vimh: I just felt like saying hi. 

Me: OK, then...right...*blinks* Since when do you "just feel like saying hi," Vimh? 

Vimh (or is it?): Since now. 

Me: You're not Vimh, are you? *rhetorical question there (a/n: Oooh! I like that word: rhetorical...)* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: No, not really. 

Me: Then who the heck are you? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: A voice inside your head. 

Me: *sarcastically* No, really? And here I am, thinking you're a cow! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: *dryly* Very funny. 

Me: Thank you. *silence for a while; I blink a bit* So. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: So... 

Me: Are you going to tell me who you are or what? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: I already told you... I'm- 

Me: A voice inside my head, yes, I know. I heard you the first time. *sigh* You're impossible. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Thanks! Mom always said I was. 

Random voice: Miracle decides that this is getting no where, and returns to searching for good Snape-fics that were full of angst or humor. In the meanwhile, Voice Inside Her Head The Second- 

Me: What the-! Wait! 

Random voice: Yes? 

Me:Who the heck are _you_? 

Random voice: Me? 

Me: Yes, you! 

Random voice: Well, my name's Bob. I'm the big announcer guy. 

Me: **_Why_** do I have an _announcer guy_ in my _fanfic?_

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Beats me. You're the author. 

Me: Yeah, well if I'm the author then why do people and things randomly show up? Like that squirrel over there? *Points to the squirrel that has appeared on her bedroom wall. Everyone looks and blinks.* How the heck did it get there? Actually, now that I think of it, I don't think I really want to know... 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Anyway, like I was saying: Miracle returned to looking for Snape-fics while- 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: *amused* Snape-fics, _again, _Miracle? 

Me: Yep! Oooh! This one sounds like a good one! Nice and full of angst! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: You're obsessed, aren't you? 

Me: You just noticed? Wow, you're _real_ slow, aren't you. It took Vimh 5 seconds to realize that. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Well, were you interrogating Vimh about his identity? 

Me: Actually, no, I wasn't. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Well, then that's my excuse. 

Me: What's your excuse? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: That you weren't asking Vimh the same five billion questions that you asked me when he figured out that you obsessed with Snape. 

Me: True. I wasn't asking him questions, I was telling him off. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Oh. 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Ahem. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Well, still... 

Bob, the big announcer guy: _Ahem._

Voice Inside My Head The Second and Me: *both turn heads up to stare at him* What? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Can I finish telling the story? _Without_ being interrupted? 

Me: No. 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Why not? 

Me: Because. 

Bob, the big announcer guy: But it's my job! 

Me: No, it's not. 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Yes, it is! 

Me: Do you like your head? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: What!?! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: She said, "do you like your head?" 

*Bob, the big announcer guy, nods* 

Me: Would you like to keep it? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Of course! 

Me: Then shut up 'cause it isn't your job! 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Wait but- 

Me:*Pulls out a _very_ sharp, very _large_ knife.* 

*Bob, the big announcer guy, shuts up* 

*I put the knife away and go back to my Snape-fics* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Back to what I was saying: You're obsessed with Severus Snape, aren't you? 

Me: So what? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Nothing. 

Me: *Back to reading Snape-fics once again.* *sigh* There's nothing good to read! All the stories have the same idea: Severus loves Lily, Lily loves James, James loves Lily, Lily and James get married, and Severus is left as a poor, broken-hearted, pathetic soul who hates everyone who has someone who loves them and becomes a Death-Eater. Or it's something remotely close. I can use my hands and toes to count the number of fanfics in which Severus does NOT love Lily and still have all my toes and a lot of fingers left! (Quick disclaimer: That phrase is not mine. It's a slightly changed version of the amount of times Rosethorn says "good job" to Briar. You can find it in the third book, Briar's Book, of the "Circle of Magic" series by Tamora Pierce.)*sighs again* I'm doomed to read the same depressing story over and over, aren't I? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Probably. 

Me: Shut up 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: I was just answering your question. 

Me: Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Yeah. Your point is? 

Me: *glares* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Oh, sorry. Why the heck (a/n: Sorry, I know the real word sounds better, but heck is more appropriate) don't you write your _own_ Snape fan-fic? 

Me: Because. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Because what? 

Me: Just because. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: And you call _me_ impossible. 

Me: No, I don't. I call you Voice Inside My Head The Second, which is quite annoying, so maybe I will call you Impossible. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: No, wait! Don't! 

Me: Why not? I certainly can't go around calling you Voice Inside My Head The Second. It gets quite annoying. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Because I'm NOT Impossible. 

Me: Yes you are! But I won't go on with that because we can sit here for ages fighting about that. So _who_ are you then? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: You'd like me to be Severus Snape, wouldn't you? 

Me: No, I wouldn't! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Why not? I thought you were completely and utterly obsessed with him. 

Me: I am, but if **_you_** were _**him** _I think I'd have to give up writing and dedicate my life to helping cows. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Well, geez! You don't have to be that mean! 

Me: Yes, I do. You're a voice inside my head, buddy. Your job is to tell me off and get told off by me.Pointing out my flaws and letting me get mad at you for doing that. It's not talking about how I would like to meet Severus Snape, even though I really would more than anything in the world. 

*Severus Snape(Sevi) appears* 

Sevi: Where the heck am I? 

*I gasp and faint* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: *sarcastic* Great! She finally gets to meet the guy and she faints the minute he gets here. Nice planning, Miracle! 

Sevi: Who's Miracle? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: A girl who idolizes and is obsessed with Severus Snape. 

Sevi: Wait a second! _I'm_ Severus Snape. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: No duh, Sherlock.(a/n: I know, I know, it's not "duh," but I'm trying to be a bit appropriate, remember?) 

Sevi: Who's Sherlock? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Muggle book detective. 

Sevi: Oh. Who are you? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: My name's still being decided on, but currently it's Voice Inside My Head The Second. 

Sevi: Voice Inside My Head The Second? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Don't ask. 

Sevi: I won't. Anyway, do you mind answering my first question? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: No, what was it? 

Sevi: Where are we? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Somewhere inside Miracle's demented mind. 

Me (Up now): Hey! I heard that! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Good for you. See if I care. 

Me: *makes a face at Voice Inside My Head The Second before turning to Sevi. Suddenly turns shy and nervous* Hi! My name's- 

Sevi: Miracle, yes, I heard. 

Me: Oh. *starts to act a disturbing amount like Colin Creevy* You're Severus Snape, right? Potions Master at Hogwarts? 

Sevi: Erm... Yeah. I'm just going to go now. *starts backing away* 

Me: *calms down a bit and realizes what a fool she's been acting like* Really? Well that's too bad. 

Sevi: *stops backing away* Why is that? 

Me: Because Voice Inside My Head The Second and I were having an amazing conversation about potions. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: *muttering* Yeah, right, liar. 

Me:**_ Right? _***glares at Voice Inside My Head The Second and clenches teeth* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Of course! *mutters* Not! 

Me: What? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Nothing, nothing... 

Me: Yeah, that's what I thought. 

Sevi: Wait a second. You're a muggle! 

Me: Your point is? 

Sevi: How do you know about potions? Or me? Or Hogwarts? 

Me: That's for me to know, and you to find out. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: She read this muggle book series about Harry Potter and now she's a so-called fan-fic author. Though she mostly reads rather than writess. 

Me: I hate you. 

Sevi: That's not surprising, most people do. 

Me: No, not you! I hate Voice Inside My Head The Second, not you! I like you! A lot. 

Sevi: You what? 

Me: *sigh* I said I like you a lot. 

Sevi: That's a first. 

Me: I know. 

Sevi: Is Miracle your real name? 

Me: No, it's my pen name. Why? 

Sevi: Because it's a miracle someone actually _likes_ **me**, so it fits quite well. 

Me: Oh, thanks. 

*both keep looking at each other for a while* 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Is this gonna get all mushy? 'Cause then I'm leaving. 

*Sevi and Miracle break out of their trance* 

Me*grinning*: Sorry. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Hmph. 

Sevi: Anyway... About those books of yours... 

Me: Yeah? 

Sevi: They're about Harry Potter, you said? 

Me: Yes. But there's quite a lot about you in them. 

Sevi: Really? 

Me: But it's not all exactly good. 

Sevi: Figures. 

Bob, the big announcer guy: It was quite silent for a while- 

Me: I thought I told you to shut up! 

Bob, the big announcer guy: You did, but I'm continuing now. 

Me: Do you even _want_ your paycheck? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Yes. 

Me: Then SHUT UP! 

*Bob, the big announcer guy, shuts up again* 

Sevi: Who's he? 

Me: Bob, the big announcer guy. 

Sevi: *raises eyebrow*: **_Why_** do you have an _announcer guy_in your _fanfic?_

Me: I asked the exact same thing. 

Sevi: Oh. 

*Both stare at each other again.* 

*Suddenly two random voices are heard and everyone turns their head toward the sound* 

Random Voice #1: Oi! Harry! Hermione! 

Random Voice #2 (Supposedly Harry's): What? 

Random Voice #1 (Supposedly Ron): Look over here! 

*Suddenly Ron appears with very curious Harry peering over his shoulder. Soon after, Hermione appears next to them* 

Harry: Ack! *Runs to hide behind Hermione* 

Hermione: Harry, why are you hiding behind me? It's just Snape and a perfectly nice muggle girl! 

Harry: _Just_ Snape? JUST _SNAPE_? Hermione, have you lost your mind? 

Ron: Erm...Harry? 

*Harry's still ranting on about Snape being a git* 

Ron: Harry! 

*Still ranting* 

Ron: HARRY! 

Harry: *Stops* What? 

Ron: *Gestures toward Sevi* 

Sevi: I hope you know I just heard every word you said. 

Harry: *Gulp* Oops. 

Sevi: Oops, indeed. Not only have you managed to to call me a number of rude names, you also managed barge in on a very happy moment for me. 

Me: It was a very happy moment for you, too? 

Sevi: *Takes Miracle's hand and looks at her* (a/n: *sigh* Dang, I wish this were really happening...) Yes, indeed, it was. But could you hold on a minute, Miracle? 

Me: *just nods* 

Sevi (still holding Miracle's hand *g*): Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, not only have you managed to to call me a number of rude names, you also managed barge in on a very happy moment for me. 

Harry: *whispering* Snape _has_ happy moments? 

Ron: *whispering*Snape actually holds people's hands? 

Sevi: I heard that! Are you attempting to lose more points than you're already going to lose? 

Hermione: No, sir. 

Sevi: Fifteen points from Gryffindor for both Potter and Weasley. Detentions for all of you except Granger. 

Ron: Hey! How come you aren't doing anything to Hermione? 

Sevi: Because she didn't insult me. Besides, she's one of Miracle's favorite characters. 

Me: *whispering* How'd he know? 

Harry: Why do you _care _what her her favorite characters are? 

Sevi: Because Miracle is nice and erm... she's...erm... polite. 

*Harry's jaw falls to the ground, and I gasp* 

Me: Awwww! Thank you, Proffesor! 

Sevi: Severus. *smiles at me and my heart completely melts. And I'll say this line since it seems to be a favorite of people who write Snape-fics: Severus actually gave a real smile for the first time in years. Not a sneer, not a half smile, not the evil smile he gets when he's going to punish Harry, but a real smile. Hey, you _knew_ it was coming.Ü* 

Me: *whispering* Severus. 

Ron: Did Snape just call someone nice? 

Harry: Did Snape just tell her to call him Severus? 

Ron and Harry: Are we going deaf? 

Sevi: *Glares at them* Fifteen points from Gryffindor! Yes, I did call someone nice, Weasley. It's not so impossible, you know.And yes, I did tell her to call me Severus, Potter. Why should she call me Proffesor if I'm not her proffesor? *Looks at Ron and Harry* And I'll even say I like her, kinda. 

*Harry's jaw drops lower-if that's possible- and Ron's own jaw drops to the ground. Even Hermione stares*   
*I look close to fainting again* 

Me: Really? 

Sevi: Yeah. 

Me: YES!!!!!*High fives Voice Inside My Head The Second (a/n: Is it possible to high five a voice inside your head?)* Woohoo! 

*Sevi just smiles down at me.(a/n: Dang! I _really_ wish this were real!!!)* 

Me: Wait, even if I'm a muggle? 

Harry: Snape likes a _muggle?_

Sevi: *glares at Harry. Harry shuts up* Yes. 

*Suddenly Voldemort appears(a/n: Had to throw him in somewhere, hadn't I?Can't let the old chap feel left out, right?)* 

*Everyone stops and stares at him* 

Voldie: I am Lord Voldemort! Bow down to me! If you please me I may let you beg for your life! 

*Everyone stays in there place, with Severus holding both of Miracle's hands, Voice Inside My Head The Second standing next to Miracle, and Hermione, Ron and Harry facing them, and keeps on staring at Voldie. You can hear the sound of a cricket chirpping in the background* 

Voldie: Well? 

Me: Well, what? 

Voldie: Do something! 

Me: Like what? 

Voldie: Like begging for mercy, or running, or asking Harry to save you. 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Oh, yeah! Harry! Save me! 

Me: Ahem? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: What? Oh. Sorry. 

Me: Thank you. 

Voldie:Why aren't you scared? 

Me: Well, first of all, it's my fanfiction and you rudely barged into it, which is bad enough. Then you started ordering me around! In MY fanfic! 

Voldie: That doesn't explain why you're not afraid. 

Me: Yes, it does! 

Voldie: How? 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: It's quite simple. She stated that it was her fanfic. 

Voldie: Your point is?... 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: My point is that whatever she wants to happen she can make happen. 

Me: That's right! For example, if I wanted you to fall off the Empire State Building and come back alive...*snaps fingers* 

*Voldie appears on the Empire State Building.* 

Voldie: 1...2...3... *Jumps off the Empire State Building* Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*Voldie comes back, very severely injured* 

Me: Or...if I wanted you to be trampled by a stampede of wild antelope and come back alive...*Voldie shakes head vigorously, but I snap my fingers anyway* 

*A huge stampede of antelope appear and run in Voldie's direction* 

Voldie: *holds hands up* Whoa! Good antelope! Nice antelope! Stay antelope, stay! Stay! Stay! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!*starts and turns to run, but it's too late. Only Voldie is trampled.* 

Me: Or if I want you to wear a tutu and dance with a hippo who has a curse to do ballet for the rest of her life or until I say so...*snaps fingers* 

*Voldie is wearing a tutu (a/n: take my advice-don't even _try_ to picture him now. It's not a pretty sight.) and is suddenly ballet dancing with a hippo* 

Me: Maybe I should put them in another room, all for themselves *snaps fingers and Voldie and the hippo disappear into a seperate dance room* Oh, and a bit of music might be nice, too. *snaps fingers and ballet music starts playing in the dance room* There. That should get rid of them for a while. 

Harry: Whoa. 

Ron: Cool! You can do that? 

Me: Yep! 

Harry: How? 

Me: Simple! Suppose I wanted the hippo to stop being under a dancing spell? *snaps fingers, but nothing happens. Snaps fingers again. Nothing happens.* That's funny! 

Harry: What? 

Me: The spell's off but the hippo's still dancing! Maybe she's having a lot of fun with Voldie. 

*All hear Voldie's voice coming from the room, and the loud noises that are the hippo's feet pounding on the floor stop.* 

Voldie: No! Wait! See, you don't understand! I'm not your type! You wouldn't like me anyway! 

*I raise an eyebrow, and walk over to the room's open door, leading Sevi by the hand. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Voice Inside My Head The Second follow, to see a very exasperated Voldie trying to get away from the hippo, who keeps on following him.* 

Me*grinning*: Looks like Maria finally found someone! 

Voldie: Look, you're nice, but I'm sure there are hundreds of other, well, other hippos that would really like you! No, wait! Don't cry! You're really nice! But, I don't exactly- *Is interrupted when Maria picks him up and hugs him, knocking the wind out of him. Voldie, struggling out of her grasp, turns his head and sees us.* Hey! Look! I'm sorry for what I did! I'll make it up to you! Just please, please, do me a favor! 

Me: Of course I'll come to the wedding, Voldemort! Don't worry! You don't have to beg! 

Voldie: No, wait! That's not it! 

Me: Oh! Of course, you want to be left alone! Come on, everyone we'll give them some privacy.*everyone leaves room and I close the door* 

*Once they're out, everyone starts laughing* 

Me: Did you see the look on his face? 

Hermione: That was classic! 

Ron: Wow! You're good, Miracle! 

Harry: Yeah! Hey, are you single? 

Me: Well, that depends... *looks up at Sevi* 

Sevi: *grin* Sorry, she's taken, Potter! 

Me: I am? 

Harry: *snicker* You can't be serious! You with her? Ha! That's a laugh! Good one, Proffesor! 

Sevi: I'm not kidding. 

Me: You're not? 

Sevi: No, unless you... 

Me: I don't disagree at all! 

Ron: Don't tell me you like Proffesor Snape! 

Me: *crosses arms* You got a problem with that, Weasley? Because I think I know another hippo who's very interested if you really want... 

Ron: *Gulp* No, that's OK, really. 

Me: Good. Hey wait! 

Everyone else: What? 

Me: I still don't have a name for Voice Inside My Head The Second. 

*Suddenly out of nowhere...* 

Vimh: Hey, Miracle! I'm home! 

Me: Vimh? Is that you? 

Vimh: Yep! Look, I'm sorry I was gone. I had to pop out for second. Business matters. What did I miss? 

Me: Erm... A lot. 

Vimh: Oh, I'm so sorry! *Suddenly sees Voice Inside My Head The Second. Gasps* Vimhaletta! 

Voice Inside My Head The Second: Hi, Vimh! *Both hug* 

Me: Woah! Wait a second! Did I miss something here? 

Vimh: Miracle, this is Vimhaletta, my best friend! We haven't seen each other in- what was it, four, five years? 

Vimhaletta: Five years. 

Me: You never told me you knew Vimh! 

Vimhaletta: You never asked. 

Vimh: You two know each other? *Both of us nod* Great! 

Me: Vimh! I'm mad at you! 

Vimh: Miracle? 

Me: Yeah? 

Vimh: You're always mad at me. That's my job. For me to point out your errors and you to get mad at me and tell me off. 

Me: Yeah, but now I'm really mad at you! You almost missed my first fanfic! Vimhaletta was here instead! No offense. 

Vimhaletta: None taken. 

Vimh: I'm sorry! I'll make it up to ya! I promise! 

Me: It's OK. Let me introduce you... 

20 minutes later... 

*Miracle introduced Vimh to everyone, and then, upon request, she started some music , got a disco ball, food, soda, and a dance floor, and they started partying* 

*"Embrace" starts playing, and Miracle goes up to Sevi and they start dancing. Vimh starts dancing with Vimhaletta, Voldie with Maria the hippo(out of his own will too!), Ron with Hermione, and Harry with Ginny, who showed up in the middle of the party* 

*Bob, the big announcer guy, sits on the side, kinda depressed. Suddenly a nice lady approaches him.* 

The nice lady: Hi, I'm Bobbette, the big announcer gal. You want to dance? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: *grins* Sure! 

*And so everyone had a wonderful time at the party, except for Lucius Malfoy, who didn't have fun* 

Lucius: Hey! 

*What?* 

Lucius: How come I don't have fun? 

*Because I don't like you.* 

Lucius: Fair enough. 

*Finally the song ended. Everyone went home except for Severus, Vimh, and Vimhaletta. Vimh and Vimhaletta went back to their rooms (a/n: _rooms. _Notice how it's plural? They're just friends, OK? They wanted me to make that clear.) in the corner of Miracle's brain. Severus stayed with Miracle* 

*They looked at each other a while.* 

Me: So. 

Sevi: So. 

Me: I guess I'll see you later? 

Sevi: Yep... 

Me: You have to go? 

Sevi: Yes, I have to. Class tomorrow. 

Me: In the middle of summer? 

Sevi: Well, I guess not. But I really have to go. The Headmaster and the others will wonder where I've gone. But I'll come back, I promise. 

Me: When? 

Sevi: Whenever you want. 

Me: OK. Wait- How do I call you? 

Sevi: Just holler. I'll come. 

Me: *grin* OK, then. Bye, I guess. 

Sevi: Bye. *Bends down and kisses Miracle on the cheek before Dissaparating.(a/n: Dammit! It's not fair! Why can't this be true?)* 

Me: *whispering to no one* Bye. *Puts a hand where he kissed her, turns around, and stops whispering* _YES!!!!!!!! _Woooooooohoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Punches the air angd jumps up and down before skipping back to bed* 

The next day... 

*Miracle is lying on the bed, talking to Vimh and Vimhaletta. They just finished telling Vimh what he missed while he was gone.* 

Vimh: *laughing* He was really wearing a tutu? That is truly classic!!!!!! 

Me: Yeah, I know!!! You should have been there! 

Vimhaletta: Yeah, Vimh! 

Vimh:I know, I know! I'm sorry. 

Me: It's OK, it's OK. At least you're here now. 

Vimh: Wow. 

Me: Wow, what? 

Vimh: Is it me, or have _actually_ acted _sane_ lately? 

Me: Ack! You're right! I have been acting sane! What's happened to me, you guys? 

Vimhaletta: Maybe it's Severus? 

Me: Hmmmm.... Nah! I know what it was! It was the micrometeorites! 

Vimh and Vimhaletta: Huh? 

Me: Remember how I went to Astrocamp last week? 

Vimh and Vimhaletta: Yeah? 

Me: Well, we used magnets to find these microscopic things called micrometeorites, which are pretty much meteorites of microscopis size, and we looked at them under microscopes. I could have been those! 

Vimh and Vimhaletta: You're right! 

Me: Now that we've figured that out, how 'bout we go to the nearby grocery store and stare at the half-dead fish? *grins insanely* 

Vimhaletta: She always act this way? 

Vimh: Actually, this is quite normal behavior for her. 

Vimhaletta: How do you survive? 

Vimh: I'm still figuring that one out myself. 

Vimhaletta: Oh. Well, I suppose I should go get ready. *dissapears to her room* 

Me: Maybe I should take Vimhaletta's advice. 

Vimh: And what's that? 

Me: To write a Snape-fic. 

Vimh: Erm...Miracle? 

Me: Yes? 

Vimh: I think you just _did_ write a Snape-fic. In an off-ward kind of way. 

Me: Oh, OK then.*Vimhaletta comes out* Well if we're ready, let's go! 

*All three turn to leave* 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Wait! 

*All turn* 

Me: You still here? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Yep! 

Me: What you want? 

Bob, the big announcer guy: Can I come too? 

Me: Sure! 

*All four leave* 

Lucius (out of no where): Wait! Can't I come? 

*No* 

Lucius: Why? 

*I thought we went over this already, Lucius. I don't like you! End of discussion!* 

Lucius: But- 

*No* 

Lucius: Can- 

*No* 

Lucius: Why- 

*No* 

Lucius: Fine. 

*Good.* 

*pause...* 

Lucius: Wouldn't- 

*No* 

Lucius:*sigh*   


> > > > > > > > _End_

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|   


A/N: I change my mind. You can't flame at all. Not on this, 'cause I know 5 billion people will flame me. So if you flame me at all, my little friends are going to have a fine feast waiting for them. You'd better like this 'cause I spent all the time that I was supposed to be doing school stuff, doing this. I'm exhausted, I just got back from a party and had to finish this and it's 1:17 AM so just don't get me mad right now. I am NOT in a good mood. Anyway R&R. If you like it, I'll write more. If you don't, I'll still write more so that I can torture you! Muahahahahahahaha!!! So there! 

Vimh: She's really much nicer when she's not in this sort of mood. Don't worry, she'll be back to normal by tomorrow. 

Me: Ack! Vimh's being nice! I really, really need to get out of here! *Runs away* 

Vimh: *Sigh* I have to go after her. Just remember to review, OK you guys? See ya later! 


End file.
